


Freedom Never Tasted so Good

by CrimsonDeer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Asexual Amaimon, Asexual Character, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, BAMF Okumura Rin, BAMF Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Okumura Rin-centric, Older Sibling Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist), Original Character Death(s), Parent Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protective Okumura Rin, Sesshoumaru Being an Asshole (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDeer/pseuds/CrimsonDeer
Summary: Freedom was something that Rin never thought he would get another taste of ever since he vowed to become an exorcist. His impending execution was just moved up and he refused to be hunted down and killed like a beast.Then he's offered a chance. A chance to live. A chance at freedom.So what if it's 500 years in the past?And what the hell is a Naraku?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kirara/Kuro, Kouga/Shima Renzou, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshomaru/Okumura Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Freedom Never Tasted so Good

A raven haired teen sat on the roof of the old boys dormitory. His electric blue eyes glowed ominously and yet tears fell down his moon kissed skin.

His breath hitched as the memory once more flowed through his mind. He could hear the exorcists talking about his execution, feel their sadistic glee. It would've been fine had he not smelled his younger brother among them. He heard him agree to their words saying he was too strong now to tame. They were to come in the morning to fetch him with some bullshit story and kill him.

Rin's fists tightened, his claws digging into his palm. He watched numbly as his blood flowed slowly down his hand and fell like tears into the darkness below. He slowly wrapped his tail around his waist as he wiped his bloody hand on his pants.

He ignored when he felt another presence coming onto the roof. He took a slow, deep breath, smelling sake, fish, and dew covered grass. He couldn't even bring himself to move when his familiar approached him slowly. Kuro mewed sadly at his master while rubbing his head against his side.

“ _Rin?_ ” he asked softly, his fluorescent green eyes misting with tears. The raven glanced down at his Cat Sidhe before turning his piercing gaze towards the moon. “ _What's going on?_ ” the little demon asked fearfully. Rin's lips curled into a rueful smile but never broke contact with the moon.

“I'm to be executed,” he said so softly that Kuro almost didn't hear him. The Cat Sidhe shook his head quickly before jumping into his master's lap. “ _Yukio would never let them!_ ” he shouted. Tears started to fall from Rin's eyes once more as his smile faltered before disappearing altogether. “He was one of the ones I overheard. He even put his own ideas in about it,” he explained so softly that had the wind been blowing Kuro wouldn't have heard it.

Kuro growled in outrage, eyes glowing in anger. He nestled himself further into Rin's lap and cried softly into his master's stomach. “ _You can't die! I already lost Shiro...I can't lose_ _you to_ ,” Kuro yelled in outrage before quietening. Rin gently stroked his familiar's fur to calm his friend. “There isn't anything to be done about it,” he choked out in resignation.

“ _We could run?_ ” Kuro suggestion came out sounding more like a question. Rin chuckled coldly before biting his lip to stop his laughter to turn hysterical. He continued to run his fingers through his companions fur in silence as his answer.

They both sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Yukio never did come to find his brother though Rin knew his younger brother came back a few hours ago and his so-called “friends” were still avoiding him because of his heritage. The memories flashed through his mind once more and he held in the loud sob that wanted to erupt from within. He still had Kuro, he had to be strong for him.

Softly, several footsteps could be heard entering the roof. Rin stiffened at the fact he wasn't able to sense them coming but didn't turn around. Kuro bristled and growled at the intruders, thinking them the exorcists sent to take his master away. He stopped abruptly when he saw who it was.

“It isn't like you to mope, Outoto.”

Rin turned quickly, his eyes flashing dangerously and for a split second, his pupils dilated and were a hellish red. He only relaxed marginally at who he saw. “Quite true. Are you really going to just sit there and wait for your execution,” a purple haired clown said with amusement. “Don't pick on Rin-chan. His brother did just turn on him,” a pink haired teen said sternly but with a grin. Rin's eyes widened as he stared at the three standing before him.

“Amaimon. Mephisto. Shima? What are you three doing here?” he asked softly as his eyes slowly deadened once more. Amaimon's teal eyes narrowed into slits while Mephisto's grin slipped slightly, almost turning into a frown. Shima's grin did fall as he stared sadly at his once exuberant friend.

The pink haired teen slowly approached his friend and sat next to him with a small, sad smile. “We came to help,” he answered just as softly. Kuro perked up before flinching at his master's answering growl. “There is nothing to help with. I'm going to be executed,” the raven said scornfully.

Shima and Kuro both wilted at his words while Amaimon scoffed in annoyance. “Have you really no will of your own? Just going to roll over and let the humans have their way with you?” Amaimon asked almost sounding incredulous.

Rin's pupils dilated and turned red as he growled at the green haired demon king. Shima flinched at that and glanced at his friends _sheathed_ sword. “What do you expect me to do? I'll be hunted like an animal and treated as such when they inevitably catch me. I could go to Gahenna but then I'll be hunted there as well. If I am to die...then so be it,” he ended softly, the red bleeding from his eyes as fresh tears built in his eyes but never fell.

The three humanoid figures glanced between each other before Shima nudged Rin gently. “I've never seen you so serious before,” Shima said with a strained grin. Rin huffed before rolling his eyes. “What are you even doing here? Not afraid of the resident half demon?” he bit out angrily. Shima shrunk under his gaze as Amaimon's and Mephisto's eyes widened.

Their younger half brother had changed. He was normally quick to forgive and was normally all smiles. The person before them was cold and angry, a man who had given up everything and had nothing left. Amaimon looked towards his aniki who stared at the younger demon in shock before a small grin took over his features. The green haired demon blinked before looking back towards his younger brother.

“You know...you weren't the only half demon enrolled in True Cross,” Shima said softly while wringing his hands together. Rin blinked, the red once more vanishing from his eyes as he tilted in his head in confusion. It was so like the old Rin that Shima grinned at him. “Stop bullshitting me,” the raven said with a scowl as Shima just started to laugh.

The pink haired teen, still chuckling, just rose his hands to appease his friend. “I'm being completely serious,” he said as he rose to his feet. Rin turned to stare at his friend, brows drawn together before shooting up as he watched the pink haired monk transform.

His pink haired lengthened until it reached his shoulder blades. His chocolate brown eyes turned into molten gold with pink dancing around his iris while his pupils turned to slits. Black, leathery wings erupted from his black and two black horns emerged from his head, looking similar to that of a ram's. Finally a black, leathery tail waved at him from Shima's shoulder before being hidden under the other's clothes. Rin's eyes were wide as he stared in silence at his friend. He could now smell that the other was a demon and he quickly got to his feet and was standing before the other teen causing said teen to shriek and try to back away. Kuro blinked as he looked down to see he was now sitting on the roof's ledge in shock.

Rin's hand wrapped tightly around his arm and dragged him closer as his slitted, blue eyes stared hard into gold. Shima shivered as fear crept up into his throat but he allowed the other to place his nose close to the juncture between his shoulder and neck. He looked towards the two older demons who just watched, one in boredom and the other in amusement. He looked away and tried to contain his fearful shivers. Not even Konekomaru nor Bon knew about him being a half demon, only his immediate family and Mephisto. He hoped Rin wouldn't hate him and gulped when blue eyes met his once more.

“I'm half Incubus. Explains my womanizing a little bit doesn't it?” he said with a weak grin and  
self-deprecatingly. Rin's scowl returned as he flicked his forehead. “Don't laugh like that and don't think that I could ever hate you for being a half demon” he said sternly, making Shima's eyes widen before a large grin broke out on his face.

Rin was upset by this new information but he also understood where the other was coming from. And he would especially understand why he didn't come forward when Rin was outed and subsequently abandoned by everyone else. Sure, he was brave but not even Rin would've come forward in the face of everyone's fear and hatred, especially since they were all his first few friends. Besides, Shima was here with him now and Rin was able to smell just how scared the other boy was. He knows what it's like to be hated for something he couldn't control and afraid of what people would do when they found out. 

Amaimon just tilted his head in confusion before looking towards Mephisto who was grinning knowingly. Amaimon's brow twitched in irritation at the older demon's all-knowing smile turned back to the way too sappy scene. “So then, on to business now that we got all that cute, mushy stuff out of the way,” Mephisto grinned sharply at the two stunned teens.

Rin recovered first and took a few steps away from Shima with a frown. Kuro mewed loudly before jumping onto his master's shoulders. “What business?” he asked slowly, “I'm not going to go about the rest of my life being hunted down like any common beast.” Shima nudged him with one of his wings and smiled gently at his friend. “Come on, just listen to the guy. What do you have to lose?” he asked sadly at the end.

Hopefully, Rin would decide to follow their advice.

“Oh it isn't anything too terrible. Just a proposition,” Mephisto said with a calculative look in his eyes. “I am able to send you far away, through time even, so you won't be hunted down. So that you can live,” he said with a large bow. 

The raven stared blandly at the older demon. “What's the catch?” he asked while crossing his arms. Mephisto pouted childishly while Amaimon smirked down at his older brother. “Why, such little trust, Outoto,” his smirk returned at Rin's answering glare. He straightened and rose a hand to his hat to tilt it out of his face. “Fair enough,” he finished with a small shrug.

He then smiled, stunning the half demon. “All you will need to do in return is stay alive. Stay alive long enough to fulfill that dream of killing Satan,” he said, green eyes surprisingly soft. Rin stared in shock at the older demon, his shoulders shaking. “There are a few things you need to know before I just send you away of course,” he blinked and Mephisto was smirking in amusement again but his eyes were completely serious.

Rin straightened while taking a deep breath to actually think over what he had been told. He could live, he could leave and not be hunted down by the order. No one trying to tame him, to change him. It almost sounded too good to be true. He looked around at three four with him. Amaimon's eyes were the softest he's seen yet, still not a whole lot but more than the usual cruelness in them. Shima was smiling hopefully towards him while wringing his hands together showing how nervous he truly was. Kuro was staring at Rin full of hope for freedom, of seeing him alive and free. Finally, Mephisto was staring with serious eyes and a small smirk but no other reaction of which he'd prefer Rin to choose.

Slowly, after a good long while had passed, he nodded in consent.

Mephisto laughed joyfully as he sat in front of Rin, pulling Amaimon down to sit next to him. Said demon crashed into a pitiful heap on the ground with a small, surprised squeak. Rin blinked in surprise before he took a seat where he stood and Shima joined the group with a large smile. Amaimon glared up at his brother and growled. Mephisto simply chuckled and purred in response.

The two turned their sights on the two half demons with serious looks. “There are just a few little things that you need to know about the time I'm going to be sending all of you to,” Mephisto explained. Rin blinked before looking at the three he was apparently traveling with. Kuro grinned happily up at him and Shima smiled. Rin and Amaimon made eye contact and Rin glared. 

Why the hell was this guy coming?

He stared once more at Shima before his smile strained and he rose a hand to explain himself. “Don't worry about me. I found out about the execution the same way you did apparently. I told Mephisto and he told me the plan he wanted to do. I said I'd go with you,” Shima ran his clawed fingers through his hair with a small chuckle. Rin, for the first time tonight, smiled gently at his friend. “Thanks Shima,” he said sincerely. 

“Amaimon is going because he is a nuisance to me at the moment,” Mephisto explained coldly. Amaimon pouted childishly before he quickly adjusted himself into a sitting position. “But Aniki, I got hungry. How was I suppose to know that pocky was yours?” Mephisto hissed at him before turning with a grin towards the two half demons.

Rin started to softly smile before catching himself and coughed into his hand. This broke the easy atmosphere and Mephisto straightened. “Ah, right. Rules. Okay, the time I am sending you to is Feudal Japan, some time around five hundred years ago. Demons were a lot more known then and humans didn't need a Mashou to see them. So be extremely cautious when dealing with both. Half demons are still not well liked even in that era,” he explained. Rin nodded, well used to both races wanting him dead. 

“Secondly, you will take a two of the mirrors I'll be soon giving you to remain in contact with each other and me. Amaimon will have control over one to keep me updated and you two can fight over the other one. I've made them myself and they are one of a kind, so don't lose them,” he finished sternly, eyes piercing. “Lastly, and most importantly, don't die. Fuedal Japan is known for its abundance of wars and dangerous demons. A lot more strong demons were around in Assaiah around that time. To the point where most had never been nor heard of Gahenna. There are also monks and mikos who will be able to kill you quite easily unlike here,” he warned, green eyes sharp and a frown tugging at his lips.

The four stared at him just as seriously and nodded sharply. Mephisto kept the stern look for just a little while longer before grinning widely. “Now that that is out of the way, it is time for Mr. Okumura here to gather his belonging and any supplies he'd wish to bring. I will be sending some money with you but after that you will have to fend for yourselves,” he chuckled at the scowl he received from Rin.

“What about Shima and Amaimon?” Rin asked, looking at the two. Amaimon just raised a brow in response while Shima chuckled. “I already packed before coming over here. Kind of why it took so long,” he explained while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

Kuro happily started to jump around between the four demons. “ _I'm so happy! See Rin, now you won't have to die and we can stay together!_ ” the demon cat grinned happily and continued to happily prance around. Rin smiled softly towards the Cat Sidhe and nodded. “Right. We'll stay together so we better pack. Hopefully Yukio is asleep,” he suddenly felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of seeing his brother. 

When has Yukio ever gone to sleep early?

“No need to fret. I have already put him to sleep,” Mephisto said while waving a hand dismissively. He and Amaimon stood gracefully and made their way to the door. “We'll be waiting outside. Take your time to pack everything you'll need. You won't be back for anything you missed,” he warned before the two older demons left. Shima stood suddenly as well, his demonic features disappearing. “I'll be waiting with them for you. And-” he was suddenly cut off as Mephisto appeared near them suddenly in a cloud of pink smoke.

The two coughed and moved away from their older demon who was laughing at their misery. Rin stood up to escape the vapor easier while Kuro just flopped over and sneezed. “I almost forgot,” Mephisto said suddenly as their coughs seemed to have subsided. The three glared balefully at the demon king who ignored them with a large grin. “The hanyous of this particular era are different from you two. You two are basically evolutionary. They have certain times where they revert into their human or demon forms. This could be something like one a year, certain moon cycles, based on the seasons, or even transforming when its night or day. You two do not, you are an evolved version meaning you don't have that. Shima is the closest between you two of what they go through but he can decide when he's a demon or human. This also means your stronger because you both don't have these drawbacks. Your scent will tell other demons you are full blooded demons since no one there knows otherwise. Again, Shima can bypass this because in his human form he smells purely human and his demon form smells purely demon,” Mephisto explained carefully so that both would understand.

The three nodded in understanding before leaving altogether. “ _Rin, what are we going to do once we get there?_ ” Kuro asked curiously. Rin was silent for a moment before shrugging. “We could build our own home or even explore the land before settling. We are...free,” the word tasted strange and was unfamiliar on his tongue but it made a happy smile appear on his face. “It would be best to avoid human civilizations,” Amaimon added out of nowhere, startling the three.

The green haired demon was hanging upside down from the ceiling with a lollipop stuck in his mouth. “What the fuck Amaimon!” Rin shouted with a snarl. “Humans tend to get nervous and hire demon slayers when they hear that a demon is nearby,” he finished monotonously.

“ _That would be best then. If we have to go into town, it would be best to only send Rin or Shima_ ,” Kuro said with a small nod, his twin tails wagging lazily behind him. Rin blinked as a sudden thought hit him like a punch to the nose.

He stopped and looked at his familiar. Kuro froze and jumped back at Rin's serious gaze. Shima and Amaimon both stared at them in curiousity. “Kuro,” Rin spoke, making Kuro jump, “do you also have a human or humanoid form?” he asked with knitted brows. Everyone remained silent before Amaimon chuckled and Kuro relaxed and almost flopped to the ground. “ _I have a humanoid form buts it's taxing to go between the two so I tend to stay in this form. It's much more comfortable and people sometimes give me free food!_ ” he finished happily.

Rin shook his head fondly at his familiar, happy to learn something new about one of his first friends. Kuro purred as he jumped onto his master's shoulder. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of his room that he shared with his younger brother. Amaimon didn't say anything, just continued on his way to leave the dorm. Shima nudged his shoulder and smiled sadly at him before following.

Rin quietly entered his room and his eyes immediately sought out his brother who was asleep in his bed. He smiled brokenly and made his way over to his sleeping form. Rin gently moved Yukio's bangs out of his face feeling tears gather in his eyes. “ _Rin?_ ” Kuro asked timidly. The raven just shook his head and made his way towards his side of the room.

Quickly, he grabbed his largest duffel bag he had returned to his brother's side of the room, more specifically, his bookcase. He took a herbal remedy book along with a few other medicinal books. He then returned to his side and pulled out his large first aid kit from under his bed. Yukio wasn't always around to fix him up after a fight. 

Kuro brought him a few of his toys, placing them by the kneeling raven. Rin just chuckled quietly as he packed them and some of Kuro's treats. While the Cat Sidhe was looking away, he also packed some of his favorite sake into the bag. He didn't bother packing any clothes since he wanted to fit into that era and none of his clothes would match and he'd stick out like a sore thumb. Finally, he pulled out his father's picture. Shiro's red eyes were bright with life and happy, a large smile on the old man's face. A small Rin had his arms wrapped around his neck with a large grin and equally happy eyes. Rin stared for a long moment before gently placing it into one of the books and putting it into his bag.

With one last look around the dorm, he rushed downstairs and entered the kitchen. Kuro followed but he simply jumped onto the counter. Ukobach stood in the kitchen staring sadly at a bag that seemed stuffed with food. “Ukobach,” Rin said softly, making Ukobach sniffle before the little kitchen demon handed over the provisions. “ _Be safe my prince_ ,” the little demon said stiffly, trying not to cry. Rin nodded and took the bag, but didn't leave immediately. He wrapped his arms around the little demon and hugged him tightly.

The two separated slowly, both giving each other watery smiles. “ _These should last at least a week, but try to ration it still. Who knows how much those other two eat_ ,” Ukobach tried to joke. Rin chuckled, appreciating what the other was doing. “I will, but my luck is never that great. It will be gone in three days at most,” they both chuckled. Kuro rubbed his head against the other demon in goodbye before the two departed.

The two exited the building to see the three standing a little ways away, waiting for them. Rin paused and took one last look towards the abandoned boys dorm. He had so many memories with this place, not all good but not all bad either.

“You ready?” Mephisto asked, drawing Rin's attention back to the group. Mephisto still had that clown grin on his face, making Rin scowl as he continued towards them. Shima just chuckled at their antics, his own duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Amaimon stood their stoically, not a bag in sight.

“All right then! To Feudal Japan, warring states era. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” at this statement both Rin and Amaimon gave Mephisto a dry look. The elder demon just cackled at them while taking off his hat. Reaching in, he pulled out a large cuckoo clock with a flourish and pointed it in their direction with a wicked smirk.

With hardly any warning, it sucked in the four easily and so quickly they didn't even have time to freak out about being snatched by a large wooden bird. Mephisto then quickly put it back into his hat and grinned slyly. He twirled his umbrella as he put his large hat back onto his purple hair and smirked. 

“Now, now exorcists,” his smirk widened maniacally, eyes glowing with sadistic pleasure. He laughed dementedly as he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

_“What shall you do?”_


End file.
